onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
How a Resurrection Really Feels
"How A Resurrection Really Feels" is the ninth episode and mid-season finale of the third season of One Tree Hill and the 54th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on December 7, 2005. Lucas reveals that he knows who tried to kill Dan in the dealership fire. Brooke, Peyton and Haley find themselves behind bars. Chris Keller convinces Nathan to be his wingman at a high-stakes poker game. The residents of Tree Hill finally choose a mayor. Synopsis Peyton visits her mom's grave as the angel of death stands behind her telling her to make room for the other mother. Haley wakes up to a knock on the door, wearing Brooke's Suburban Filth designs, she answers to find the police placing her under arrest for wearing stolen property. Annoyed, she screams for Brooke and the 3 girls end up in prison. As Haley argues with Brooke, the girls need to call their parents, but they are all without parents. Haley then calls Nathan. Nathan answers a phone telling the receiver they are going to spend a lot of time in jail as they aren't getting another dime out of him. As he asks whether they should be in the studio, Chris knocks on the door saying he is, but wanted to ask for money over the phone, as he lost the money playing poker. Asking for a ride, Nathan refuses but is forced to agree for Haley's sake. Back at the prison, Haley tells the girls that Lucas is coming and she told him to get the money from Brooke's drawers, the one with the letters in. Dan is watching a video of CCTV footage and realizes that is the person who tried to kill him. Haley and Peyton are released out of jail by Lucas, but he doesn't pay for Brooke. As they get outside, Lucas tells them that he did pay but asked to keep her in there a bit longer. The girls try and get him to wait and talk, but he refuses. On the trip Chris asks Nathan how his poker playing skills are as that is how he is going to get the money back. He asks how if they have no money, and Chris tells Nathan that they are going to use the money Dan paid him to seduce Haley. Dan watches the TV as he sees a new campaign advert of him throwing Nathan against a wall, annoyed, he shows Karen footage of who tried to kill him, someone buying booze that she cares about. Brooke gets home and finds all the letters still in the drawer as Lucas deletes her from his phone. She then goes to see him and apologizes. Lucas refuses to accept it, she admits she did it as she was afraid to get close to him again. As Lucas says she doesn't have to worry about getting close to him, she says it is worse than she thought, which Lucas is glad about. In the studio, Haley is asked where Chris is as someone needs to talk to him. As she tells him that Chris isn't here, the man returns to the call saying that he owes money to a lot of people, more than what it costs for a batman costume, and Haley suddenly realizes who was behind the batman suit. Nathan and Chris end up at a gambling boat, where Chris introduces him to a scary poker player, a dwarf called Marty. The two sit down to play. Meanwhile, Haley arrives home to find Brooke watching a foreign soap opera. Trying to cheer her up, Haley suggests putting together a website for her designs to sell. Peyton gets up to see the angel of death again, and they end up having a conversation. She asked what she has to do to get rid of the angel, and she asks her where the cancer bracelet is. Brooke then walks in and wakes up Peyton, she looks for some designs for her costumes and invites her over as Peyton realizes she has lost her mom's bracelet. Back at the poker boat, Chris loses all the money, as well as Nathan's car, much to Nathan's dislike. Brooke cuts out designs for her new costume as Lucas reads the message in Dan's fire. The poker game continues to go down hill. Karen calls someone and asks if the person tried to kill Dan as she needs the truth. At the game, Marty accuses Chris of cheating, and when he finds out it is true, Chris punches him and grabs the money. He gets Nathan to run as the players chase them. They are both forced to jump off the boat. As they eventually reach land, Chris checks his guitar and then finds the money was lost in the river. Nathan walks off annoyed as Chris chases after him. At the politics party, Karen is waiting to give her final speech. He says Dan says someone set the fire and asks her to concede, but Karen rules that out saying the fire was an accident. She gets up and gives an inspiring speech and then says that she underestimated her opponent and how he humiliates others. When it is Dan's time to make a speech, he admits his actions on the commercial and asks for a second chance. As he says his speech, he reads cards from under the desk with directions such as to pause. In Brooke's apartment, she announces her new design called 'Clothes over Bros.' She introduces some t-shirts to wear and then brings in the rest of the cheerleaders wearing very impressive dresses she made. Nathan and Chris continue to argue and as Nathan accuses him of never being honest. Chris then admits he kissed Haley, followed by a punch from Nathan. He then defends himself admitting it was to help him, which is followed by another punch. Asking if they are even, Nathan argues again with him only to say the worst part is that Haley suffers because of him, and walks off. Back at the apartment, Haley tells her the design doesn’t need the apostrophe in ‘Clothes over Bro’s.’ Brooke insists she’s keeping it and Haley confesses that it might be Chris that kissed her at the masquerade party, Brooke also admits it is hard to fill the void that Lucas has taken in her heart. Nathan and Chris get back and get Haley’s masters. Nathan is amazed Chris managed to pay for it, and he tells him he is leaving. As he leaves, his guitar case opens, empty as he sold it. Nathan is even more shocked and calls it even with Chris, before he leaves. As Peyton switches of her light to go to bed, as the angel of death reappears. The two argue about her insecurities and the angel asks her if people always leave, or does she drive them away. At the politician party, Dan leads and Karen gives up hope of becoming mayor. She tells Lucas that she worries for the person who tried to set the fire as if Dan finds out, they are in trouble. Dan is crowned mayor as Lucas goes to see Deb, he tells her that Karen is worried about her, but doesn’t know it yet. He gives her the note from the fire and she says she doesn’t know what the message means, but Lucas says he thinks she does and he knows that the fire wasn’t an accident, but he doesn’t have proof and that is the only bit left. So maybe, that could set her free. Lucas remembers the fire and the events leading up to it and as he stands outside the dealership and tries to drag Dan out, he sees a hooded figure come out the building, as they get into the car, Deb turns around, unaware Lucas is there, and watches the dealership explode. Nathan returns home and puts Haley’s record on, he reads a note before walking out the door. Peyton is going through her stuff and cries as she can’t find the bracelet and argues with her inner voice as she knows Ellie is going to die but she still sent her away. Deb drives as she calls someone telling them that Lucas knows whilst Dan celebrates his new victory. Haley goes round to see Nathan who compliments her on her record. He then tells her that his mom left for good and his dad is mayor. He admits that she is the only person who he has ever been able to tell anything to. Haley promises he can, always and forever. She then asks if he kissed her at the masquerade party, which Nathan lies he did. As he kisses her, Haley realizes he didn’t but loves him for lying. She goes to leave as Nathan asks her to stay the night. Brooke takes down the photo of her and Lucas kissing and goes to see Lucas. She gives him all the letters saying she was afraid to send them, but wrote them everyday during her summer, and that is how she spent her summer, wanting Lucas. She walks out in tears as Lucas chases after her. He apologizes and forgives her, much to Brooke’s disagreement. He tells her that he has and she will just have to deal with it. He kisses her and they profess their love for one another. Peyton tracks down where Ellie lives and asks her inner voice if she is happy, which she replies no, but she is. Haley and Nathan kiss and make love, finally making up with each other. Memorable Quotes :"I got arrested for wearing one of your stupid tank tops that you stole" :"Well sheesh, I guess we know who the cellblock tough's gonna be" ::Haley James Scott and Brooke Davis :"You don't think she screwed with me? Non exclusive dating, the costume for the masquerade party, the 'fantasy-boy-draft' misunderstanding. Look, I've done everything she's asked me to do since she got back, and what do I get? Front row seat to her and Keller in bed together" ::Lucas Scott listing his reasons why he is annoyed at Brooke Davis :"I am sorry. I'm sorry that I did it and I'm sorry that you had to see it. But you are looking at me right now like I am so much worse than you, and you were with Peyton while we were dating." :"I didn't sleep with Peyton" :"No, but you slept with Nicki" :"I didn't have feelings for you then. I guess that's my answer" ::Brooke Davis tries to apologize to Lucas Scott :"I'm just the little voice inside your head, except I'm not so much on the inside now" :"Fine, I'm talking to myself, I'll play along. Hey, what are you doing here?" :"I'm having a snack. See, it's pretty great, actually. I eat, and you get fat!" ::Peyton Sawyer has a conversation with the voice inside her head :"How about a thank you for not letting you drowned?" :"Hey, Chris Keller was doggy paddling just fine" :"Chris Keller was drowning just fine" ::Nathan Scott to Chris Keller :”You kissed my wife, you lost all my money, you lied to me about a poker game, and you got me attacked by a Munchkin and a transvestite” :”Whoa, whoa, you think Emmanuelle’s a dude?” :”E-MAN-uelle has an Adam’s apple” :”Oops” ::Nathan Scott and Chris Keller argue :”It’s hard, isn’t it. I mean, I love my clothes, but there’s an ache in my heart where Lucas used to be, I don’t think covering it up with a stylish and smartly-priced sweat top is gonna make it go away” :”It is stylish though” ::Brooke Davis and Haley James Scott :”The last thing she wanted in this world was to get to know you, and you sent her away” ::Peyton Sawyer’s inner voice to herself :”There are 82 letters in here, and they are all addressed to you. I wrote them all this summer. One a day, but I never sent them because I was afraid…I was afraid of getting my heart broken again, like before. Cause you hurt me so bad, and I was afraid to be vulnerable and I was afraid of you and the way you make me feel. And I know that doesn’t matter now, after what I did, but I just thought that you should know. This is how I spent my summer Luke, wanting you. I was just too scared to admit it” ::Brooke Davis declaring how she feels for Lucas Scott :”I am the one for you Brooke Davis, and I know I hurt you last time but…” :”I love you” :I love you too, pretty girl” ::Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis :"Oh, where did we go so wrong?" :"Well, I slept with Chris Keller and you went on tour with him." ::Haley James Scott and Brooke Davis :"When did we start letting boys dictate our happiness?" :"I was 9." ::Haley James Scott and Brooke Davis :" I should've known you can't be honest." :"I can be honest." :"No, you can't!" :"I kissed Haley... at the masquerade party." (Nathan hits him) :"Ow, man I was trying to help you!" :"What!" (hits him again) :"See that's why I'm never honest! And stop hitting me!" :"Stop kissing my wife!" :"I will, when you start kissing her!" (Nathan hits Chris again) ::Nathan Scott and Chris Keller :"Hi." :"Hey, thanks for coming." :"Yeah, thanks for calling me...What's wrong?" :"Your song is great, Haley. Chris played it for me. It's a long story, but It's really great. I just wanted you to know." :"Oh, okay." :"My mom left, for good, I think. Oh and apparently my dad's the mayor now. So, yeah, today had really sucked ass." :"Oh, Nathan, I'm so sorry." :"You know, for most of my life I would have gone through this alone, then I met you and I finally found someone I could depend on when life got like this. So I guess I called to see if that was still there. :"Nathan, you can always call me. Always and Forever.. I wanna ask you something. The night The night of the masquerade part, did we... Di you kiss me?" :"Of course I did." (they kiss) :"Oh no you didn't. That kiss wasn't half a good as this one.. I love you for lying to me... thanks for calling."(kisses him on the cheek and walks towards the door) :"Haley" :"Yeah." :"Stay with me tonight." :"Oh, I was hoping you would say that." ::Haley James Scott and Nathan Scott :"They said we were beaten! They said we were dead! But they should know by now: you can't kill Dan Scott! ::Dan Scott Voiceover No Voiceover Music * "Holiday" - Doktor Kosmos * "Funky Left" - Mike Datz * "Motorcycle Dreamer" - Red Letter Days * "Keohen's Theme" - Luther Russell * "It Dawned On Me" - Calla * "Lights & Sounds" - Yellowcard * "Slumberland" - James William Hindle * "Say Anything" - Dios Marlos * "Disintergration" - Jimmy Eat World * "Halo" - Bethany Joy Lenz * "For Blue Skies" - Strays Don't Sleep This episode's title originated from the song How A Resurrection Really Feels, originally sung by The Hold Steady. Trivia *Mouth, Whitey, and Keith do not appear in this episode. **This is the first mid-season finale to not feature Mouth and Keith. **This is the second mid-season finale to not feature Whitey. *This episode introduces Clothes Over Bros, the company which Brooke and her mother will make a success in her adult life. *When Haley goes to leave Nathan's room, the door is closed. The scene cuts to Nathan and when it cuts back to Haley, the door is open. Episode References *Peyton's inner voice takes the form of the Angel of Death - her costume from the masquerade party. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Chris Keller Category:Episodes featuring Bevin Mirskey